


Winston the CANnibal

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, implied bestiallity, solo hay un comentario inocente sugiriendo zoofilia dont worry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz





	Winston the CANnibal

Will se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio de su novio. Pasó una mano por encima de su tripa con un suspiro. Bostezó. El sexo con Hannibal siempre lo dejaba agotado.

El hombre mayor respondió a este gesto peinándolo suavemente con la mano y emitiendo un sonido que bien podía pasar por ronroneo. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y eso le permitió ver, a los pies de la cama, una figura moviéndose.

-Winston –Hannibal llamó con tono neutral, haciendo que Will levantase la cabeza. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver su fiel compañero.

-Hey, Winston –Will se incorporó sobre un codo. Hizo esos embarazosos ruidos como de besitos que se hacen para llamar a los perros  y Winston obedeció, subiendo a cama. Se sentó entre los dos hombres, mirándolos. – ¡Buen chico!

“Papá Will, tu novio mata a gente.” Dijo Winston. Will le agarró la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Quién es un buen chico? ¡Tú! ¡Tú lo eres!

“Papá, me avergüenzas. Pero hazme caso, Hannibal mata a gente y se la come y te la da de comer a ti y a mis hermanos de camada.”

-¡Cuchi cuchi cuuuu! –Will hinchó los mofletes mientras le daba mimos al perro.

“Y todo esto lo sé porque yo le  ayudo. Si, así es. Soy un asesino.”

-Eres una bolita de pelo muy mona.

“Mato gente y me la como. Y Hanni se ríe mientras mastico y trago. Y LO DISFRUTO. No es canibalismo porque soy un perro pero soy muy malo de todas formas si lo piensas.”

-My baby WinWin –Will abrazó al perro, que no tuvo más remedio que tumbarse entre ellos.

“Ah, el olor a semen recién ordeñado. Gracias por ponerme entre vosotros. Muy amable, Will. Ya verás cuando te enteres de lo que hacemos. Verás que risas. Qué cachondeo. Qué alegría, que alboroto.”

Hannibal también acarició al perro, agradecido por tener un amiguito con el que matar. Will observó la escena y sonrió, feliz. Se abrazó a su aparentemente inocente y buen novio.

-Mi familia…

“PFFJÁ. Tú espera al final de la segunda temporada. Familia dices.”

Will cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Nunca había sido tan feliz y hasta su mente le parecía un poco más estable que de costumbre.

“También me tiro a Alana.”


End file.
